plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Electric Currant
:Not to be confused with High-Voltage Currant, a plant in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. (can easily disrupt the currants) |unlocked = 100 gems |costume1 = Electric Currant Costume 1 |costume2 = Electric Currant Costume 2 |flavor text = "Electricity is all very well and fine as a phenomenon," says Electric Currant, "but electromagnetism as a whole is where it's really at." |unlocked china = Collect 10 Electric Currant Puzzle Pieces.}} Electric Currant is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, released with the 4.7.1 update. It was originally unlocked after completing the Electrical Boogaloo Epic Quest. It is available again as of January 9th, 2018, this time as a special-edition premium plant that costs 100 gems. Overview The Electric Currant has two ways to attack: *It will create an electrical fence when connected to other Electric Currants, either horizontally or vertically. The electricity deals 40 damage per shot every second to any zombie that passes through it, and will disappear when a node is removed by any means. *When faced with zombies at melee range (on the same tile as itself), it will attack with an electric burst. The melee range attack deals 48 damage per shot every 1.5 seconds, and does not disrupt the electrical field. Origins Electric Currant is based on the Ribes rubrum, known as "redcurrant" in English, or possibly the fruit of the ''Amelanchier canadensis'', known as the "currant-tree" or more commonly, the Sugarplum, or it may even be in reference to the Zante Currant also known as Corinthian Raisins, or simply just "currants," a type of grape native to Corinth and the nearby Island of Zakynthos. It's name is a portmanteau of "electric current," a term for a flow of electricity, and "currant," the real-life plant it is based on. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect Electric Currant's Plant Food effect strengthens both the boosted plant's melee damage and the damage of every electrical fences using the boosted plant as a node to 80 damage per shot. Both abilities' attack speeds remain unchanged, however. Fila-mint effect When boosted by Fila-mint, Electric Currant will receive in additional 80 DPS to his electrical field, and an additional 90 DPS to its melee attack. Level upgrades Costumed Electric Currant can now stun zombies on its current. Level upgrades Strategies This plant acts similarly to Spikeweed and Spikerock, but two or more must be linked together to work. Electric Currants pair well with Sweet Potato or Garlic, as Sweet Potato and Garlic can keep the zombies away from Electric Currants. The Electric Currants should be planted in the upper and lower lanes to deal damage to all lanes possible. Defensive plants should be planted on the column closest to the house to prevent zombies from escaping the fences and reaching the house. Spikeweeds and Spikerocks can be planted on the electric fences in order to maximize damage. Additionally, using slowing plants like Stallia or Sap-fling,can extend the amount of time zombies step on electrical currents. This plant is useful in Wild West, as the minecarts allow the player to move the electric fence to other lanes. The Electric Currant is also useful in Frostbite Caves, as the slider tiles can automatically move zombies into lanes with the electric fences. However, the positions of minecarts or slider tiles needs to be in a good layout for the player to use Electric Currant efficiently. Electric Currant also has a small melee attack. This is a weak attack but should be noted, as it can be used as a way to counter Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels or do some extra damage before being eaten. It can also affect flying zombies. Avoid planting an Electric Current on lanes where there are Mecha-Football Zombies, Fisherman Zombies, Excavator Zombies, Punk Zombies, and Ankylosaurus as they can easily disable the ability. Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Before version 5.7, Electric Currant, Imitater, and Marigold were the only plants to lack their Recharge section in the Almanac. **However, unlike the other two, this plant lacked his Recharge section for unknown reasons. It was presumably due to an oversight in making the entry. **When the Almanac stats were redesigned in version 5.7, this error was corrected. **Additionally, the Almanac does not describe Electric Currant's second attack method, being melee damage. *It, Gold Bloom and Aloe were formerly the only plants obtainable through completion of an Epic Quest. *In Last Stand levels, he can be planted to destroy tombstones. Note that the current can only damage once, and the right/bottom Electric Currant should be planted first. **He and Pea Pod are the only plants that can do this without being boosted. *Its Epic Quest name, Electrical Boogaloo, is very similar to a zombie hero's name in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, Electric Boogaloo. *There is a glitch involving this plant where if you plant it in columns, when a zombie steps into its field, the top Electric Currant will have its idle animation restarted, and will have it restarted every time the zombie is damaged by the field. *Despite the fact that its seed packet is in the style of Modern Day and Player's House, its background in the Almanac and seed selection is in the style of premium plants. This is also shared with other plants obtained from Epic Quests. **This was fixed in version 6.6.1. *When the player has selected it and is about to plant it, its idle sounds can be heard. This also occurs in the Almanac. *It is the only electric plant that does not have a mostly blue color scheme. *If there is a plant other than Electric Currant between an electric fence, it will appear to be on the electric fence, not the ground. *Electric Currant's featured Epic Quest had a visual error that made it say ...win 60 Electric Curran seed.... Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) *Its seed packet is different from the international version. **The seed packet is aligned to the middle instead of the left, and is zoomed in on Electric Currant slightly. *Its Level 5 ability (melee attack) is very similar to Phat Beet and Gloom-shroom, especially Electrici-tea, as they are both electrical plants. See also *Icy Currant ru:Электрическая Смородина Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Epic Quest plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Monthly special plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Electric plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Immobilizing plants